Her True Personality
by MidNightGlare
Summary: Yuffie is not what she seems. A hidden mask was cast and now that her mission is fulfilled, she must return to her original life. Danger looms surrouding her ward, and who is her ward to begin with. How old is she truly? Is her childish behavior an act?


"I have a mission for you." A figure sitting behind a desk stated. The figure is shrouded by shadows and no one can really tell who the person is. Across from him was a kneeling person with their head bowed towards the ground.

"Hai." The person on their knees replies. Opening the drawer nearest to him, the shadowed person grabs a scroll and tosses it across from him to the other unknown figure.

"It is very important that you follow every instruction and at no point can you reveal who and what you are until you have completed your assignment."

"Hai, sensie-sama."

"You are dismiss." With that the kneeling person stands up and disappears.

"I hope you succeed." The only person in the room whispers silently to the empty office.

* * *

Jumping down the stairs, Yuffie skips toward Tifa who is behind the bar.

"What ya doin', Teef?" Yuffie ask as she curiously look at what Tifa was doing.

"Cleaning the glasses for later tonight." Tifa replies as she continues to clean the cups without looking up to Yuffie.

"That's soooo boring." Yuffie whines loudly.

"Yes, I know Yuffie, but since I'm the owner of this place it is my responsibility to do them." Tifa says while placing the clean glasses on the shelves under the bar table.

"Why don't you hire someone to do it? It'll be so much easier for you. Anyways, Ima go and leave you with what you're doing." Yuffie turns around heading straight to the exit. "See ya."

Tifa watches Yuffie leave. "Maybe I should hire someone. I'll do it later today." Turning back to what she was doing, she hurries to get it done.

* * *

Yuffie hurries outside, inhaling the fresh air, she lets out a big exhale. 'Hmmm, I wonder what I should do today. Maybe steal some gil from strangers.' She thought to herself while rubbing her hands together. Running into town, she went looking for her unfortunate victim. Spotting one, she puts an extra speed in her run.

Her plan is to 'accidentally' bump into the poor victim and steal his gil while still running. She bumps into him, sneakily and cleverly she grabs the bag containing the gils without the guy noticing her. She continues to run not stopping until she couldn't see the man anymore. Turning into a corner, Yuffie stops and leans on the wall of a building.

"Phew." She tosses the pouch in the air and catches it back to her hand. 'Let see how much I earn today.' She grins widely. Counting the gil, she frowns as she realizes it wasn't much. 'How very disappointing.' She thought to herself.

Yuffie begins to walk. Looking up the sky, she places both her arms behind her head wondering what else she could do with her time. Yuffie observes the happy people around he and she's glad that they could finally live there lives without fear of dieing. She smiles, happy for the people walking around.

At the end of her vision, she saw red clothing. Turning around, she spots Vincent Valentine, the silent and handsome member of Avalanche, who she used to crush on.

"VINNIE!" She yells out as she rushes toward him. Vincent, hearing his hated nickname, stops and waits for Yuffie to catch up with him.

"Hey Vinnie, how's it hanging?" She curiously looks up to him expecting an answer which didn't happen.

"…"

"Silent as ever, I see. Vincent, why don't you start talking more? Let people know you." She silently advises him.

He looks at her with shock for actually calling him by his name and surprise at her advice. Vincent never knew this side of her before, he always saw her annoying childish side of hers.

"What?" Yuffie asks him. She wonders what's wrong with him since his been staring at her.

"Wacccckkkk." A hawk in the sky screeches. A complete change happens to Yuffie for a few seconds when she looks up at the bird, but it disappears as quickly as it came. Her seriousness only lasted for a second, but Vincent saw it before she could change her expression.

She looks at Vincent and gives him an annoyed look. "What a loud bird," she exclaimed, "anyways, I'll be seeing you later at Tiff's bar. See ya." Yuffie turn around walking back to the other street that they have past a few minutes ago. She disappears from Vincent's vision.

Vincent stares at the spot that Yuffie was a moment ago with a puzzle expression. For a minute, he felt Yuffie was hiding something, but he dismiss it from his thought. "Mmmmm."

* * *

Looking around her, she made sure that no one was following. She quickly follows the hawk. It was fortunate that no one was really around, but then again who would look up at the roofs as she expertly jumps from one roof to another. Her childish behavior change to a serious mature shinobi and like all shinobi, they know that any animals contain valuable information. She had recognized the bird instantly since it came from her home village.

The hawk leads her outside of the town and finally lands itself on a branch of a tree just a few feet away from the town's gate. Yuffie lands herself beneath the braches in a crouch position. She stands up staring at the reddish brown bird. She whistles a unique tune and watches as the hawk flies silently towards her outstretch arm. It lands and Yuffie pets it feathery head. She grabs the tiny parchment that is attached to its left leg. She moves the hawk to her shoulder, now she is able to open the message with both hands.

'Shinobi 69001,

During some unfortunate circumstances, you are needed immediately. You are to finish your currently assigned mission and are required to return immediately to our village. It seems that a new enemy has arrived and is chasing your ward. Another shinobi will be sent there to inform you of what is happening. He will also escort you back.

Objective: Return to the Village.'

Konoha, Hidden Village of the Leaf

_Sandaime Hokage_,

Yuffie closes the message. She tosses the parchment in the air and using a fire jutsu, she burns it leaving no trace of the message. She unhooks the silent hawk from her shoulder and looks at it. Yuffie whistle another tune, different from the first tune, signaling the hawk to return to Konoha. She watches as it flies away and then turns around heading back to town.

"I guess this is an end to my façade. No more acting like a child and no more looking like a 17 year old. It's time to return home and live the life of a shinobi." Yuffie smiles as she thought to herself, but her smile is quickly wipe out as she thought about her ward being chase down by an unknown enemy. "If anyone dares to harm him in anyway, they will dearly pay." She quietly vows as she tightly clench her fist. A dark fire of revenge ignited within her as she imagines her ward being hurt by the unknown enemy. "They will truly pay." She reaches the town's gate and before she enters, she changes her glaring facial expression to a fake and cheerful one.

Hey people, its been a while since I wrote anything. Anyways no flames please and review. I do not own the characters so do not think that they are mine. Thank You...


End file.
